20 years later
by MsSnowWhiteAngel
Summary: Max meets up in the bird cave 20 years later. Will she find Fang? Will she realize she loves him still? Will Fang love Max also? So many questions. Read this and find the answers. "Note. This is just my view of the story."
1. Almost 20 years

This is my version of how Max and Fang will meet 20 years later. Enjoy!

Its 20 years later. From that day that Fang left the note. I am now 35 years old. Iggy is 34 and almost 35. Nudge is 32. Gazzy is 29. Angel is 27. 10 years ago Akila, Total's beloved wife died of old age. Total was devastated, but he is still alive and doing well. Even has a new girlfriend. Her name is Sasha. She is a Bichon Frise. So she is much easier to carry. Iggy is married to someone we met about 19 years ago. Her name is Janessa. She let us stay at her house for a few months before we got kidnapped and she got kidnapped too. They put wings on her and Iggy hated it. They had started a relationship before that but after she got wings Iggy was really pissed about it. Every time he heard her open up her wings, he would try to be brave for all the hell that they put her through, but it was hard. She always assured him that it was okay. And her parents didn't even care. He finally got over it. They adopted two kids named Karli and Katie. Nudge married a guy named Ryder. He is only two years older than her. They had one kid name Marcus. Gazzy has had a girlfriend for two years. He said he is going to propose too her sometime. Angel has a boyfriend named Julius. He is one year younger than her. Everyone in the family knows about the wings. But most people outside the family don't. Dylan is long gone. He left the group about 13 years ago. Thank God. I am all alone though. I have been waiting all these years for Fang. Sure, I had my boyfriend's here and there, but they don't last very long. Oh and Iggy can see now since 2 years ago. Yay!

"But I want too see Fang too." Angel complained. She had been doing this since I started packing. She is 27 years old and she still complains like she is seven. "I heard that." Damn it. I will never get used to her reading minds.

"Angel I promise you that if Fang is there, then I will bring him back up to Tennessee to see you guys. That is if he does." I said as I put a shirt into my black backpack.

"Okay." She muttered and went to sit by Julius.

"Hey guys, I made cookies." Janessa said as she walked in the door with Karli and Katie right behind her. "Tonight's a night to celebrate. For tomorrow Max is going to find Fang." She set the cookies down on the kitchen table. We were having a celebration that night. It's a good thing we didn't all have to fly far. We all lived in the same neighborhood. I wouldn't technically call it a neighborhood though. It was about 60 miles from any town and it was full of property. We had about 70 acres of it. We all had a house on the property too. That way all the kids could know each other and we didn't have to be separated.

"Yeah for the first time in my life I get too see what Fang looks like." He beamed as he grabbed a cookie.

"Hey." I punched his arm. "Those are for later, but he already had the cookie in his mouth. He grinned at me as Janessa walked over to the piano. Angel got up and followed behind her. When we were all younger, Angel took a liking to Janessa's keyboard. So Janessa taught Angel how to play.

"What do you want us to play?" Angel asked.

"Oh!" Marcus who was only three ran up to Nudge. He whispered something in her ear. "Please?" He begged his mother with pleading eyes.

"Marcus wants you to play Jingle Bells, even though it is not Christmas." Nudge looked around the room. "But, Marcus, you know you could have told them that." She looked at him.

"I know. But momma, your voice sounds prettier." We all laughed. He has a way of charming people. So cute.

"Alright. Jingle Bells it is." Karli who was only five said.

"But uh where are Iggy and Gazzy?" I asked.

"Probably out making a bomb, as usual." Lydia who was Gazzy's girlfriend, said.

"Probably." Julius said. "They like doing that. Every time I go over with Angel and Gazzy to Iggy's house, they always run off to make something explode. They have taught me a few things about it….." He trailed off as Angel stared him down.

"Okay well never mind about them. Play the song. Play the song." Katie who was 4 pleaded.

"Alright pumpkin." Angel looked up at Katie who was sitting on top of the piano. "We will play the song."

And so started the "dashing through the snow." Even though it was spring time. Gazzy and Iggy came back in halfway through the song and 2 seconds later there was an explosion. Of fireworks. It said " Good luck Max." I smiled over at Gazzy and Iggy as to say "Thank you." And after the song was done, we all headed back to our own houses. We were gonna have breakfast the next morning before I left. But I had to get packing and everyone else had to get some rest.

After I was finished packing, I brushed my teeth and then hopped into bed. I turned out the lights even though my raptor vision could still see everything. _Goodnight Fang._ I thought every night. _Hope I see you tomorrow. _And with that I was out like a light


	2. Oh the joy of Family

Chapter 2

I open my eyes to clouds. Lots of them. Great. This is probably bad luck. Stop it Max. Don't think negative thoughts. I pulled off my covers. A sheet and a fleece blanket. I grabbed a pair of jeans and pulled them over my skinny thighs. I looked outside and saw Gazzy flying over to my house. Lydia was walking with Ryder and Nudge below. I skipped down the stairs trying to put on my calm face. Even though I was a nervous wreck. There were so many questions. Will Fang be the same? Will he sill love me? I must get going, before I lose all of my nerve.

"YAY! So Max, do you think he will be there? Do you think he would still love you? I think he would still love you. He is Fang. I don't think any other girl has come in your way. But that would suck, if it did. I am so excited for you Max! Will you bring him back here if he is there?" Nudge said, never letting me answer any of those questions.

"I don't know, Nudge. But thank you for making me think more!" I growled.

"Oops. Sorry." She said through her pleading lips.

"Uh, here is a camera." Iggy said. "If he doesn't want to come back, then at least take a picture of him. So you know I could see what he looks like."

"We all want to know what Fang looks like." Angel said rolling her eyes.

"But I haven't seen Fang since I was like 5!" Iggy retorted.

"I haven't seen Fang since I was 7!" Angel said smartly.

"But I am older." Iggy complained.

"I'm younger." Angel smiled.

"You guys are fighting like you are 10." I screeched. God. I am almost in tears because I am scared and they're fighting.

"Sorry Max." Angel said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, sorry." Iggy said quickly.

"Okay Max, do you have your things packed?" Nudge asked.

"Yes."

"Food, water, clothing, a tent?" She went over the check-list.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes." I answered getting bored.

"Do you have Fang?" She asked with a grin.

"Soon." Hopefully.

"Max don't be doubtful." Angel scolded. Damn it with her and her mind reading. " I heard that too." I stuck my tongue out at her and she playfully stuck out hers.

"Well I guess I am good to go. Bye." I said to everyone in the room.

"Bye." They replied at the same time. I leapt off of the deck and into the clouds, which were fading away. Maybe this would be a good day.


	3. Oh no Or oh yes

I looked across the ridged rocks that were towering high. I knew I was almost to the cave, I just knew it. I looked up at the sun. It looked about 10:00 A.M. I didn't want to use my fast flying because I didn't want to seem to eager. And it gave me time to think of what to say too Fang if he showed up. I saw the exact cave where we met 20 years ago. I almost started crying when I saw it. I flew a little faster and landed in the cave. I sat against the rock and looked into the sky, waiting for him to show.

It has been hours. It's already dark and getting cold. I knew he wasn't going to show. I didn't want to admit it to myself. But somewhere in the back of my head, I just knew it. I slowly laid down the rock and curled into a ball. I looked up at the full moon that was hiding behind the clouds. The tears in my eyes hazed my vision. I closed my eyes and let out slight sobs.

"Why in the hell are you on the ground, Max?" A familiar voice said behind me. And before you know it, I was being lifted off the ground and into a standing position. Then I saw who it was. Fang. He looked at my face and saw that it was red and moist from crying. "And why are you crying?" He asked more concerned.

" Didn't think you would be here. It's almost 11." I said trying to wipe my tears away so I didn't look like a slob.

" I had to work late today. I have to eat you know." Fang chuckled as he wiped a few tears away from my face. "I'm sorry I worried you." He said solemnly. He then pulled me into his arms and mumbled something in my hair that I couldn't understand.

"What did you say?" I asked quietly.

"You still look as beautiful 20 years ago." He looked down at me and smiled. I couldn't help but giggle a little bit and Fang started laughing too.

"You look pretty damn handsome yourself." I manage to say.

"Maximum. When did you start using curses without having someone attack you?" He asked pretending to be astonished.

"Ever since I wanted too. I'm the leader." I smiled.

Fang looks at me still smiling. He then leans down his head too kiss me. I kiss him back. My fingers move to his hair and his hand move to my face. He holds my face gingerly as if it were to break any second. But he knows better than that. I kiss him for a long time licking his lips every now and then. He does the same. I know he wants more but he is just trying to be a gentleman. I slowly unbuttoned his black shirt. He pulled back and gave a bewildered look at me. "Are you sure?" He asked uncertain.

"Fang I am sure." I looked at him with no hint of doubt in my eyes.

I kept unbuttoning his shirt and pulled it off slowly. He looked beautiful the way the moon glinted off his chest. I pushed the black hair away from his face so I could see his eyes. Oh those eyes could keep my heart pumping for days. He looked at me once more and started kissing me again as he pulled off my shirt. He was just in his jeans but did he look sexy. I was left in a undershirt and my jeans. I pulled off my undershirt leaving me fully topless. Fang pulled off his jeans and threw them somewhere. Fang then pulled me back over to him by my belt loops on my jeans. He unzipped my jeans and pulled them off. I decided it was time for me too take his boxers off. But instead of taking them off I ripped them. I think this made Fang even happier because he started kissing me more passionately. He then pulled of my underwear and we went on from there.

"Fang. I love you." I mumbled under his kisses.

"I love you too Max. A lot." He whispered into my lips, as his black wings surrounded us.

**Breaking Point.**

_Fang's POV_

I got dressed in a corner of a cave while Max dressed herself as well. I looked up at the sky which was now getting lighter. Shit. How long were we out here? "Max, what time is it?" I looked over at her just as she was putting her shirt on.

She looked at her watch in her bag. Her eyes widened. "Uh it's almost 7:00 A.M." She looked at me. "Shit. The pack will be wondering where I am." She pulled her hair back. "Fang come with me and I'll show you where we live." She gave me a pleading look. I couldn't help but say yes to those eyes. They were overpowering me.

"Sure. I would like to see what our pack looks like." I said. She looked taken aback when I said "our". I walked over to her and grabbed her bag. I quickly pulled her closer and she smiled. I kissed her hair as she kissed my chest. Yeah. I was that much taller than her. I leaned down to kiss her lips once more before I opened my wings. She followed by opening her wings. We both took off into the sunrise with her bag in my left hand. She soon started flying on the right of me so I grabbed her hand and held it while she led the way back to wherever. Truthfully, I didn't care where she lived. As long as I got to be with her.


End file.
